The Morinozuka Family
by transformersjunkie
Summary: Due to an unusual circumstance surrounding Mori's father's death, he asks Haruhi to help in the only way she can. Rated M for language, unabashed baby makin' and overall smut.
1. A Shocking Question and Answer!

A Shocking Question and Answer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. :]**

"Mommy!"

The high pitched shrieking of the over dramatic Tamaki could be heard throughout the 3rd music room.

A dark haired figure, with his hands on his slender hips sighed, and turned to face the enthusiastic blonde.

"Kyoya! Where is everyone?! They're going to be late, and the guests will be upset and I will have to do everything in my power to make them happy, and while that will be a difficult feat, I'm sure with my beauty and charm I'll-"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and sighed again.

"Tamaki," he said, interrupting the prince's tirade, "I'm sure they will all be here on time. After all, we do have a half hour before they need to be here."

Tamaki straightened up from his distraught position on the floor.

"Well, Mom, I'm also kinda worried about my little girl and I know that those devilish twins will do anything they can to violate her!"

A slight cough came form by the doorway. Two red haired boys, totally identical and far too closely intertwined were standing there, eyeing their boss.

"Boss. That's just-" chirped one.

"Not right for you to assume that." replied the other.

And in perfect unison, "But it's not us you have to worry about."

Tamaki snapped to attention and was in front of the twins in a heartbeat.

"What're you saying? Where's Haruhi? Is she alone? My poor baby!" he cried, pawing at his hair with tears dripping from his chin.

Kyoya watched this exchange and began the write in his infernal notebook.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched Tamaki with twin expressions of glee and satisfaction, then turned to each other, golden eyes twinkling.

"Should we tell him?" Hikaru asked, smiling widely. Kaoru slid his hand down Hikaru's hip and licked his lip.

"Lets."

They wrapped their arms around each other and faced Tamaki, who was staring unabashedly and fidgeting unbelievably.

"Have you noticed the strange absence of Honey-senpai and his ever present guardian? Do you not think it strange that the two of them and Haruhi would be absent so soon before the Host club opened for business?"

They had barely finished their speech before Tamaki had latched himself onto Kyoya.

"I-is it true? Mommy?" he asked, eyeing Kyoya with a tear stained face.

"Well, why not. You are always worrying about Haruhi and how she needs protecting, so why not let her be protected by the two most capable people at Ouran?"

He shook off Tamaki, and began to walk back to a back room. He had writing to do.

"But! But! But who is going to protect Haruhi from them?!" was the shriek he heard before sliding the door shut.

Amongst the enormous buildings and paved walkways, there are gardens of a numerous variety. Rose gardens, water gardens and even tree gardens adorned the landscape of Ouran Academy. And it was among a water garden that found Haruhi along with her fellow Hosts Honey and Mori. They were walking - well, Haruhi and Mori were. Honey was riding along on Mori's shoulders, fast asleep. He hadn't been feeling his best and had spend most of the night awake and unhappy. As a result he spent the day sleeping in various places. And God help the soul(s) that woke him up.

And because the chatterbox was snoozing soundly, the conversation had fizzled immensely. The two awake hosts walked along, enjoying the scenery. Well, Haruhi was. She had no idea what was going through Mori's mind.

"Senpai?" she asked tentatively.

"Hn," came the grunted reply.

"Is…is anything bothering you? You're quieter than usual," Haruhi asked, looking up at the gentle guardian. She might've been deceived but she thought she saw a flicker of emotion shoot across his face, his steel grey eyes darkening slightly. But then it was gone, and he turned his head to look at her- well, look down at her. Once again, she was struck by this walking paradox. So quiet and complacent, and yet so capable of destroying everything around him.

"Ah."

"Ah? Senpai, you'll need to be a bit more…expressive," Haruhi said, smiling and wrapping her arms around herself. She was trying desperately to quell the tinglies in her stomach.

Mori stopped abruptly and Haruhi almost kept walking, but froze as well. Mori was setting down Honey gently, tenderly like a father with his child. She smiled at the picture before her and tried to erase it as Mori looked at her, but didn't succeed. He saw her smiling, and without her saying a word, knew why.

He walked up to her, and his reassuring smell washed over her. Slightly musky but mainly sharp and clean, like mint on a cool fall breeze. He placed his hands on her shoulders and her stomach did a somersault.

"I need to talk to you," Mori rumbled. His eyes were dark and he exuded an aura of sadness.

"In private."

"Is this private enough?" Haruhi asked, gesturing to the sleeping Honey.

Mori looked over at his charge.

"Mitsukuni will sleep soundly. This is as good as anywhere. But this is confidential."

The severity in his voice left no room for Haruhi to argue. She merely nodded and gazed up at Mori with something strange in her big brown eyes.

"A month ago, my father passed. He died suddenly and now, being the eldest, I am the next in line. Even though I have a brother, because he is in the middle school, he is in no position to run anything. As result, when I graduate I am too run everything. However, by rival families I was offered a deal- One month to grieve, and eleven months to marry and attempt to produce an heir. If I fail to do so, my family and its history will be destroyed and recreated under another name. I need help. I need a girl, a woman, actually to be by my side."

Here Mori began to look nervous, an emotion that Haruhi had never seen him wear before.

He shifted from foot to foot, before taking a deep breath and asking Haruhi a question that she never thought she would hear from him, much less anyone else.

"Will you be with me, Haruhi?"


	2. The Naive Princess of The Host Club

The Naïve Princess of the Host Club

**Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori, Bones, etc. can all claim credit. I cannot.**

Had he really just asked her that?

She gazed up at his steel grey eyes, her own brown ones distrusting.

She paused, then said "Are you playing with me Mori-senpai? Because that is extremely cruel. And I do not appreciate it."

She moved to turn away, her eyes filling with tears, but a strong hand gripped her arm and held her in place. Suddenly her face was pressed against the blue Ouran Academy uniform, or rather, against Mori's stomach. In his worry he had crushed her to his stomach, forgetting how much tinier she was than him. She exuded a large presence so when he was actually in close proximity he was always startled by her petite frame.

She could feel his body rumble as he spoke.

"I am not joking. I cannot afford too."

She froze. He really wanted- no, needed her to help him out. But…why her? She mentally shrugged off that question. She could answer that later. But right now, a more pressing matter had struck a nerve. There she was, pressed all up against him, his body heat keeping her warm in the cool fall air. Her stomach turned over. Oh goodness, what was that she was smooshed up against. No, not his stomach, lower…

_Oh god._

She pulled away, and he let her. She stared up at him, already missing the sense of safety and warmth. She cleared her throat and he looked over at the school, impassive and stoic as always.

"Let's go. Tamaki will be having a fit," Haruhi said, in an attempt to break the silence.

"Ah."

Mori picked up the surprisingly still asleep Honey and hefted him over onto his shoulders. With a glance at Haruhi, he began walking, Haruhi struggling slightly to keep up.

_Curses on his long legs!_ Haruhi mused, eyeing Mori from behind. She was amazed that she had never noticed the way his back moved beneath the azure jacket. She pondered what it would be like to run her hands down his back, feeling every muscle, every imperfection- well, if he had imperfections.

_Why the hell am I thinking about Mori-senpai like this!?_

Far too soon they had reached the 3rd music room, and not a moment too late. It was almost opening time, and Tamaki had a fit when Mori and Haruhi had strolled through the door.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Tamaki shouted, launching himself from across the room.

"I was so worried that something had happened to you, my darling daughter!" Tamaki cried, burying his face in Haruhi shoulder. "I was so afraid that you would get hurt, and Daddy would never forgive himself!"

Haruhi glanced over at Mori, who was eyeing Tamaki with a strange look. Almost, possessiveness.

"Senpai? I was with Mori senpai and Honey senpai. I was fine. I promise. Now get off me!"

Tamaki backed up, and looked Haruhi up and down, as if checking for any noticeable problems. He then sighed, and struck a pose.

"Now, if we are all in attendance, the Host Club is now open for business!"

The day passed by uneventfully. Fawning fan girls came and went, drinking expensive tea and chatting far too much for Haruhi's taste. She chanced a glance over at Mori's and Honey's table. Honey was chatting away, munching his cake and showing Usa-chan off with no shame. The bubbly boy had captivated the entire table, while Mori sipped his tea. Suddenly, as if he knew that Haruhi had been looking at him, he met her eyes.

Her stomach turned over, and she crossed her legs discreetly. She spunkily chanced a wink and was rewarded by Mori's eyes widening.

Finally the last girl had left for the evening, and the Host club was relaxing. Haruhi was gazing out the window at the dying sun. It hadn't sunk yet, but for some reason it was so reassuring.

A hand rested on her shoulder, and she knew instantly from the heat it exuded that Mori was behind her.

"Senpai?"

"Hn."

"I was thinking…and I would be more than honored to be with you and help you with your situation," Haruhi said. She could see his reflection ever-so-slightly in the window, and was worried when he didn't grunt his reply.

She heard him intake a deep breath, then lean down and whisper into her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck and causing her stomach to twirl.

"You do know that that involves sleeping with me?"

"Senpai!"

She whirled around, eyes wide, cheeks pink. She really hadn't thought about _that_ part of it, but…she could get used to the idea.

His own cheeks were slightly tinged, as he continued to stare out of the window. Luckily the rest of the Host club were either out of earshot or not paying attention and talking too loudly to hear Haruhi's outburst.

"Sl-sleep with you? Senpai, I don't… understand."

She understood alright, but it was hard for the concept to sink in. She rather assumed that Mori was an asexual being, just there, safe and calm. She couldn't imagine him stripping down, getting all hot and sweaty, and doing…it. Especially with her!

"Mori-senpai. I gave you my answer. I will do-

_It with you all night long_

-whatever it takes for everything to work out and if that means-

_Doing you, then hell yes I will!_

-sleeping with you, I will."

Mori gazed at her calmly, but behind his steel eyes, a fire was burning. Who knew that this tiny girl, this naïve and charming female would agree to be with him. He had honestly expected her too turn him down. But because she was the only female he felt really comfortable with, he wasn't sure what he would have done.

"I appreciate it."

Typical Mori. The less words, the better.

But then again, actions speak louder than words.

And in an instant, his actions had proven he cared once again. A baseball had come soaring through the air towards the window and would've hit Haruhi square in the head if he hadn't moved her.

Before she knew what was going on, she was straddling Mori, her face against his neck, his arms around her waist. The tinkling of shattering glass had the Host club aroused, concerned, but Haruhi heard none of that. All she knew was the smell of Mori swirling around her, the warmth, and strength that enveloped her. She squirmed slightly, trying to get away, half trying to get closer. As she did so, the friction of her rubbing against his hips made him inhale sharply.

If she kept this up, he would have some explaining to do.

She then impulsively planted her lips against his neck, the slight suction causing him to close his eyes.

**Fuck. Why is she doing that? She must have no idea what thi-**

Haruhi froze. Something hard was pressing against her stomach. Something hard and warm. She sat back to look at Mori's face. His eyes were half lidded and dark, and a flush had spread across his cheeks. He gazed back at her, relishing in his lack of control. If a mere kiss had done that, he was nervous about the whole 'making an heir'.

_Ohmigawd. He's turned on. Is that a b-_

"Baseball?!" came a voice from around the corner. It sounded like Hikaru.

Kaoru's voice joined in, then Tamaki.

"Where's my daughter?"

In a blink, Mori was standing, any evidence of arousal hidden very well, and Haruhi was hauled to her feet, albeit shakily.

"Here, Tamaki. Safe and sound," Mori replied, propelling Haruhi forward.

_Oh god. I cannot believe_

**that just happened.**


	3. Add Some Salt and Voila!

Add Some Salt and Voila!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, or anything. Kthanxbye. XD**

Haruhi sat on the edge of the elegant couch, eyes on her knees. She was more a little preoccupied thanks to her misadventure with Mori and the baseball, and their intimate moment had not gone unnoticed in her mind. Unfortunately, she was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the lanky redhead standing before her. He eyed her in her moment of spaceyness and attributed it to her femininity.

"Hey, Haruhi."

"Casanova! Hey, here, sit down," she exclaimed as her mind registered Kasanoda Ritsu standing before her.

"Hey, thanks," he replied, sitting down next to her cautiously. Girls still intimidated him, and Haruhi was no exception. He adjusted his jacket, flicked his hair out of his eyes, and gave Haruhi a grin.

Even though she smiled back and gazed at him with those big brown eyes, Kasanoda couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He scooted closer to the petite girl, and started to put a hand on her leg when the doors to the 3rd music room burst open.

In pounced Honey, followed not so closely by Mori. He spotted Kasanoda and Haruhi sitting next to each other, and something flickered across his face, but he pulled it back. Now was not the time to demonstrate jealousy.

Haruhi noticed the change in Mori's attitude almost immediately. However, she couldn't fathom why. Perhaps Honey had a nightmare, or Mori had not had a good morning. But the last thing on her mind was that he was jealous of Kasanoda.

"So, Haruhi, is uh…anything bothering you? You seem kind of…out of it," asked Kasanoda. Despite his scary face and angry demeanor, he was actually quite sweet - if you let him be.

Haruhi looked up from her knees and smiled weakly.

"I just had a rough night is all. My stomach hurt, so I didn't sleep good," she said, noticing herself how weak her lie sounded.

Kasanoda's face fell. He knew a lie when he heard one.

"Alright then. We'll if you need anything, anything at all, I'm around the school," he said as he stood.

With a wave of his hand, he strolled out of the 3rd music room. However, the newly vacated seat was filled almost instantaneously by none other than the Hitachiin twins.

"Haruhi are-"

"Feeling okay?"

They still finished each other's sentences, but this was now the norm for Haruhi and she respond to both as one entity when they did this.

"I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me this!?," she growled. She was stressing enough, why did they need to butt into her business.

"Well you see, Haruhi," purred a voice- the Shadow King was now standing beside her -

"We worry about you because if anything happens to you, then the debt you have remaining to the club will not be paid off and-"

He was cut off by the twins.

"Hey," interjected Hikaru "I happen to worry about Haruhi because I care about her, not money. So pbbbf." He then proceeded to stick his tongue out at Kyoya.

As if detecting the start of a ruckus, Mori had made his silent way over and was now looming aggressively over the group. He reach over the back of the couch, picked up Haruhi who began exclaiming loudly, and paced back to the corner of the music room.

Being picked up by Mori was not something to be taken lightly. Granted, Honey basically lived atop of Mori's shoulders, but that was a special case. But being held in his arms like a bride was quite…intoxicating, if she could think of any words. But all the blood and oxygen seemed to have left the vicinity of her brain, and all she could focus on was Mori. His smell, his eyes…oh, his eyes.

_Damn. I could stare at them all da- what. The. Hell. SHUT UP HARUHI!_

She was set down unceremoniously upon a settee adorned with gold naked cupids. He eyed the naked cherubs with distaste. As much as she liked resting against naked boys-

_Well, it would depend on the boy. Like…no! no! I refuse to think about him like this._

"Haruhi."

She looked up at Mori. His eyes were dark, and his mouth looked grim. But a pale blush had spread across his nose and he looked so charming…

"I do not want to pressure you, but I still remain under a time restraint," he said. Point being, they needed to get busy. Now.

"Ohh. Okay. Well, when?" she asked, nervously fidgeting with her tie.

"Hn. Is today good for you?"

Haruhi began to laugh at the formality of this. Sex was supposed to be fun and exciting, right? Not all formal and strict. Well…she didn't know. Since she was a virgin and all.

"Actually, I'm busy today. I'm sorry senpai, but maybe tomorrow?" she said, looking appealingly up at him.

He took the bait.

"Of course."

_Now, I need to lose my virginity so I don't cry like a baby in front of Mori senpai. But who could I- oh. I know exactly who._

Minutes later she was running through the halls of Ouran, searching, looking, hoping he hadn't left yet. He hadn't.

They talked, far away from anyone else that would question two males discussing having sex with each other. She told him want she needed. He agreed after looking shocked at her forwardness, and they decided to meet after school. As she walked away, she called-

"Thanks Casanova!"

**Author's musings: Mmm. I smell some sexiness coming up. How about you? Good idea? Should she call it off? Go with it? Your call. :]**


	4. An Unexpected Encounter!

An Unexpected Encounter

**Disclaimer: I claim no crediiiiit. :]**

As the day wore on and school let out, Haruhi was regretting her decision with Kasanoda. She felt bad, worried even, that Mori would maybe think less of her. The only thing to do now was call it off.

As she walked through the ornate halls, she spotted the redhead leaning casually against a pillar.

"Casanova! We need to talk," said Haruhi, walking up to him, her mouth in a twisted frown. He looked at her and swallowed quickly.

"Yeah, we do, Haruhi, listen, I think this whole thing is a bad idea. I couldn't do that to you or Mori-senpai," said Kasanoda, his face slightly red.

"Oh gosh, you read my mi- wait. How did you know? What? Mori-senpai? Who said anything about Mori-senpai?" she stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Well, I'm not have as dumb as I look, Fujioka." He smiled., even though his sadness shone through his eyes.

"I've seen they way he looks at you, and I know I do not want to be the one who takes your virginity, when someone much more deserving is waiting for you." He blushed furiously, because talking about virginity and all that made him even more nervous. Girls were definitely not his forte.

Haruhi threw her arms around him and grinned into his jacket. She was never this spontaneous and wasn't sure were all this emotional crap was coming from, but figured she'd ride it out. Kasanoda was redder than before, and honestly tired of blushing. He hugged her back lightly, as if afraid of hurting her slim frame, then stepped back.

"Now go get him, tiger."

Haruhi jogged through the hallways. She felt that she had spent way to much time going back forth through these damn walkways and was getting kind of tired of it. All well.

She was about to turn into the hallway that led to the 3rd music room when she stopped suddenly. Mori was standing there with his hands in his pockets, eyes dark, body tense. He looked tired. Uh oh.

He moved to stand before her.

"Haruhi."

Before she could really react, he had placed a hand on her waist and drawn her body flush to his. She gulped at his spontaneity, because he obviously was not protecting her from a baseball this time. She tilted her head up to look at him, and before she could register his expression, which in hindsight, looked outrageously aroused, he pressed his mouth to hers. His mouth was not soft, but not hard, just there, warm, inviting. She responded after a moment, but because she wasn't an expert at kissing, felt that she looked like a fish gasping for water.

She did gasp, however, when she felt his tongue slide against hers, and the mere sensation was quite enough to cause her to have a head rush. She let her weight rest against him as they kissed, and soon she found herself pressed against the wall. He broke their sloppy kisses to press his mouth against her neck, and she gasped for air, head reeling at the sheer enormity of the situation.

_Oh. My. God. It's Mori-senpai! This is crazy. What prompted this? Oy vey. Do I still call him senpai?_

But then his hand was up her shirt, and his mouth on hers, and she couldn't focus and he was so warm and gentle but rough, and she could easily succumb to this forever.

He twitched his hips, pressing them against hers, and she squeaked.

_Oh buddy. Is that- _

…

This continued for a while, this heavy making out. She even dared to press her hand against his erection, and he was surprised that such tiny fingers could work such magic.

And perhaps Honey noticed, because Mori's hair was uncharacteristically messy, and Haruhi was way too smiley, and she kept staring off in Mori's general direction. However, he knew they still had a long way to go.

After the Club ended, the last squealing girl had gone home, and Kyoya had tallied up the damage, Honey sauntered over to where Haruhi was nursing her tea, lost in thought.

"Haru-chan?"

"Oh! Hey Honey-senpai!" she replied, eyes focusing on the grinning boy. Honey widened his eyes and winked, hugging Usa-chan.

"Takashi wants you to come over to his house tonight. Will you come please? Please, Haru-chan?" he queried, bouncing up and down n the balls of his feet.

Her stomach turned over appealingly. She glanced up at Mori from across the room. He was picking up a broken teapot while Hikaru and Kaoru watched, trading insults.

"Of course, Honey-senpai! How could I say no?"

**Author's musings: I'm actually glad she didn't sleep with Kasanoda. I just kinda wanted an excuse to write something excitng. ;] Well, I do now, right?**

**Let's see what Mori has in store for Haruhi. XD**

**Peace and Love.**

**P.S. Y'all who are reading this and reviewing, you are the bomb!! Thanks so much.**


	5. Practice Makes Perfect!

When Practice Makes Perfect!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Kthanx. Ahaha. :] Its bedtime.**

The Morinozuka mansion loomed high above the immaculate grounds and Haruhi couldn't help but let her eyes wander. From the ornate fountain to the vibrant green lawn, everything looked amazing and flawless. Including the sleek black limousine that had swept her up and whisked her away to the Morinozuka place. Riding alone, she had sat awkwardly at first, then succumbed to watching the scenery rush by.

And far too soon they were winding up the driveway, the cobbles barely jarring the smooth suspension.

The driver stopped the vehicle, stepped out and opened her door, holding out his hand to assist her with leaving the soft squishy seat. He ushered her to the door, where it was promptly opened by a miniature version of Mori.

"Well, hello? Can I help you? In…any way?" he asked, wiggling an eyebrow suggestively. However, because he was decked out in middle school attire, Haruhi was not attracted.

"Uh, yes, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. Im here to see your brother. We're classmates, and we decided"-

_What could she tell this kid? Oh yeah. I came over to do your brother. 'Cause yeah, that would go over really well._

-"decided to study together because we're working on a project." Her lie was adept and quickly crafted, but this boy was smarter than she had assumed.

"I'm Satoshi. Takashi's younger brother. Anything he can do, I can do better." He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. Eyeing Haruhi, he pulled out a cell phone and hit some keys, then flipped it shut.

"By the way, why are you wearing boy's clothes if you're obviously a chick?" Satoshi said. Haruhi blushed and stared simultaneously.

"H-how did you know?" she gasped, pressing her hands together.

"It's rather obvious. You're too pretty to be a boy. Plus you have boobs, albeit small ones, so I mean…If you wanna study with Takashi, go on. But I'm not dumb," Satoshi, eyeing her on more time.

"But fine, whatever. He'll be coming down shortly."

With that, Satoshi turned, and slinked away, casting one more backwards glance as he left the cavernous hall.

She stood there a moment, arms wrapped herself. But right as she began to question her decision to come here, Mori had walked down the grand stair case, clothed in his kendo practice outfit.

"Haruhi."

The questioning look upon his face, combined with the tone of his voice, meant that he was not expecting her. To her dismay, he looked sweaty and surprisingly good.

"Uh, Honey-senpai told me you wanted me to come over. So…I did," Haruhi said, crossing her legs. She didn't like the sensation that Mori's warm proximity was causing.

"I was practicing." His voice rumbled as he toweled his hair off.

"Would you like to come up to my room while I change?"

This talkativeness surprised her and she attributed it to working too hard. But she agreed, aware of what was most likely transpiring in that dark haired head of his. They reached his room, a cavernous excuse for a teenage boy's bedroom, and she sat precariously on the edge of his king sized bed. He stalked over to the wardrobe, each footfall measured and precise. He stripped off his kendo shirt and let it fall to the fall. He turned around, facing Haruhi, who had removed her jacket due to the temperature difference in his room.

Mori stalked over to the bed and put his hands on either side of her legs, and pressed his mouth against hers abruptly. With her eyes wide open, she kissed back, allowing his tongue to slip inside of hers. Suddenly, she was lying back against the bed, Mori on top of her, hands roaming where they shouldn't go. Soon, he was unbuttoning her shirt, sliding his tongue up her flat torso. She gasped as he brushed a nipple.

Soon his fingers were playing with the fastener on her trousers, and his kendo pants were not doing anything about his obvious erection. In fact, that fascinating way he kept pressing his hips against hers was not helping. His fingers slipped down her trousers and she gasped as he touched her gently.

He removed his fingers far too soon for her liking, and tugged her trousers down. And there she was, naked save for the tiny sheer pink panties she wore.

Mori groaned. How did she act so tough and indifferent, then betray herself just by wearing these incredible arousing panties. He let his head drop against her chest as he supported himself on one hand. The other arm snaked down south, untying the kendo pants he wore and allowing himself to be entirely exposed. He knew Haruhi would be looking, and doubted that he would be able to go through with this if he saw her looking. But when her fingers grazed him gently, he gasped. He opened his eyes to stare into Haruhi's, asking her silently if she was ready. She nodded, eyes wide and terrified looking.

With some gently maneuvering, he was poised and ready. And with one swift movement, he took her.

"Arhhh," she gasped, squinting her eyes and tightening her legs around his hips. He waited, arms tense.

Judging by the sweat breaking out on his brow, Haruhi knew this wasn't easy for her senpai. But she was new to this. She waited, trying to relax, and gradually, her body grew used to this intruder. When she sighed calmly, he began to thrust. She gasped. This was a heady feeling. She could….would, get used to this. As they increased their pace, they began to sweat, and for the first time, Haruhi saw Mori as a more sensual being. She had no idea that he could be so…primal.

But soon, he started to tense up, and groan, and suddenly, he was still, and heat was coursing through her. She wasn't entirely sure what had happened, until she though back a manga she had read. Then she gasped. Mori was now breathing heavily, body still shaking slightly from his orgasm.

Haruhi made a mental note to do this more often.

**Author's musings: This was fun, but this took me a good two hours to write. I just didn't want it to sound too lame, or anything. But idk. Whatcha think? :]**

**Peace and Love.**


	6. When I Dream of You

When I Dream of You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Musings: I'm sorry this took me a million years to publish. I've been busy like crazy. Damn schooling and work. :]**

Mori sat up straight up right in bed, panting heavily, far too aware of his…uh, morning friend. A light sweat had broken across his body, concentrated on his chest. He had had the most vivid dream he had ever experienced, and well, it was more than a little upsetting.

**Why did I dream about Haruhi? I mean, that's so…female. But I did dream about sex. That's not so unusual. Hn. But it was so real. Like we actually did. Hn.**

He lay back down, the damp sheets clinging to his back. This wouldn't be awkward at the club later today. He rolled over, oomphing as he did so, reaching for his cell phone. No new messages, and it was already 6:23. Time to get up.

For the whole day, fragments of his dream kept flying through his mind, tickling little bits of his psyche, especially when he was supposed to pay attention. Like now, for instance, while his literature teacher droned on.

_**Soon, he was unbuttoning her shirt, sliding his tongue up her flat torso. She gasped as he brushed a nipple.**_

He shook his head vigorously, causing Honey to look up at him worriedly.

"Any thing wrong Takashi?" the blonde inquired, placing a tiny hand on his arm. Mori shook his head and turned his gaze to his teacher, while simultaneously placing his hands in his pockets. But this was going to continue to plague him, he could feel it in his bones.

"Welcome to the Host Club, ladies," purred Tamaki, running a hand through his sexily (in his opinion) disheveled hair. The blue of his jacket enhanced his eyes, and the fluttering rose petals did nothing to subtract from the charm.

_Where did all those rose petals come from anyways?_

Haruhi tried to discreetly look at the ceiling, as if maybe they kept a container up there, but before she could get a satisfactory look, a voice called out to her. Judging by the menacing quality, it must be-

"Yes, Kyoya?" Haruhi sighed, crossing her arms. He wanted something. Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat, shuffling papers with practiced ease.

"I need to ask you to do me a favor," he said, ignoring the glare he was receiving from the brunette.

"If you comply with my request, I will knock of 30% of your remaining debt."

She froze, then quickly began to run numbers through her head. But being human, instead of a shadow king, she failed, and decided to only nod.

"What's the request?" she asked, eyeing the boy carefully.

"I need you to cheer up Mori-senpai. He's been acting weird all day today, and frankly, the guest rate has fallen because no one wants to be with Mori-senpai when he gets like this. Not even Honey-senpai," he recited, then mock bowed.

"Good luck, Haruhi." He melted away amongst the thronging girls. Because she hadn't been booked for this afternoon, she stood, leaving her tea and cake without remorse. Winding her way through the girls proved more difficult, as they all wanted hugs and conversations and winks and kisses and everything under the stars, and Haruhi was in no position to grant these.

Finally, she reached the table where Mori was brooding and nursing a hard -on. She sat down across from him and looked at the vacant seats. Usually this table was thronging with females; the estrogen could be stifling. But now the cushioned seats held no one save for Haruhi and Mori. She watched him sip his tea indifferently.

"Senpai. Why've you been acting so-"

He pressed a finger to he lips, tracing the outline with care. He then stood, holding out his hand with an expectant look on his face.

She placed her hand in his, and followed him out of the 3rd music room. Hopefully no one noticed the two Hosts leaving hand in hand. Well…Kyoya did. He'd let them have an earful later. But considering his ability to know everything, he knew what Mori needed to do, and that it was best to leave them alone as much as possible, despite the Host Club.

Mori led her to an abandoned hallway, turned, and pressed her against the wall. As she braced herself, gasping slightly out of surprise, he hefted her legs up and around his waist. Damn. Now almost painfully close to each other, she felt her drive kicking in. Warmth tingled between her legs and she wiggled her hips, enjoying the friction. He muttered beneath his breath and pressed against her hard, his mouth on hers.

Surprised by his spontaneity and more than just a little bit turn on, she responded in full, slipping her tongue into his mouth and gripping his short black hair with her fists. Soon they were moaning and groaning like nobody's business. The suddenly a voice penetrated the hazy fog that was their mutual lust -

"Haruhi?!"

**Author's Musings (Again): Okay. What's next? Who should see them in the throes of passion? Keep in mind Haruhi is still dressed as a boy, so...yeah. :]**

**Ideas?**

**Peace and Love**


	7. This Had Better Not Be A Dream

This Had Better Not Be A Dream!

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, or any of this. Well, except the plot, and the excellent sex scene. :]**

"Haruhi?!"

Frozen, legs wrapped around Mori, she looked up, blushing furiously. Mori remained frozen as well, face buried in her neck, as if who ever had happened on then might not recognize him. Well, that or maybe he was doing his best to distract her by sucking on her neck appealingly.

She stared at the three boys in front of her - two redheaded twins flanking a dark haired miniature of Mori.

"H-hikaru. Kaoru. I..can explain," she began feebly, her voice hitching. This was so embarrassing. She was never going to live this down, especially with the twins, who were staring open mouthed, eyes wide. Mori's tiny clone however, crossed his arms.

"Is this who you've been blabbering on about for the past week, brother? She's pretty, I guess, but why is she wearing boy's clothes? Is she-he? A transsexual?" The boy looked confused, but still stood his ground.

Mori raised his head, and eyed the threesome.

"Satoshi. Hikaru. Kaoru. Do not speak about this to anyone. This was a lapse in control, and I'd appreciate it if you kept it confidential." Mori sighed.

Hikaru and Kaoru entwined themselves around Satoshi.

"Sure thing, senpai," the twins said in unison, grinning widely. There was no way in hell they would keep this quiet.

"But senpai," began Hikaru.

"Don't you think that if you wanted to," continued Kaoru.

"Get it on with Haruhi, you could've gone,"

"Somewhere more private," they finished in unison.

Satoshi nodded.

"I can't believe you'd put this innocent girl in such a compromising position. I'm so proud of you!" Satoshi exclaimed, smacking Mori's shoulder.

"Anyways," Haruhi said, struggling to be released from Mori's grip.

"I think this needs to be forgotten as soon as-"

"Ohmigawd! Ohmigawd! The natural type and the wild type, enjoying a secret tryst outside of the Host Club? Outstanding!"

They looked as once to see Renge standing there, hands curled up in her yellow uniform skirt, eyes wide and smile wider.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. This was getting more and more ridiculous. How difficult could it be to just have a private grope session without everyone and their mother finding out.

Mori stood back, scooping Haruhi up with a swift, fluid movement. He eyed the motley crew in front of him. The twins looked angry yet intrigued, Satoshi proud, and Renge enthralled. However, the warmth rolling through his abdomen told him he needed to be left alone. Well, alone with Haruhi.

"Hn."

And with that, he left, Haruhi clinging on for life as he paced away, muttering under his breath yet again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Since she wasn't entirely sure where they were going, she buried her face, the constant motion making her stomach upset. She had a twinge of excitement when she thought that maybe one day her stomach would be upset due to a little baby friend hiding in it. She giggled. She said baby friend.

"Hn."

"Nothing, senpai, just thinking to myself," she said, recognizing his grunt for the question it was.

"Takashi."

"Senpai?"

"Call me Takashi. Or at least Mori. None of that senpai stuff. Too grown up."

She stared at him, wide eyed. He never failed to surprise her, even when he sat her down on an embroidered settee, or even when he sat next to her and placed his gentle hand on her thigh. She turned her gaze from his warm hand to look into his grey eyes. They were dark, deep and full of an emotion she had never seen before.

Then impulsively, she leaned forward, initiating a kiss than lasted forever in her memories. His mouth was soft against hers, warm, inviting, a beckoning for her to surrender to what he wanted. So she did. She moved to straddle him, deciding she must look incredibly foolish, sitting like this, but then he slid his hands around her waist and on her back, and she forgot about her insecurities.

Gently, he laid her on her back, and pressed his body to hers. He knew she was a little shy, that he would have to go easy on her, show her she had no reason to be, that she was beautiful, amazing…

**Shit. Why am I getting all sappy.**

They took off their jackets, the room heating up quickly. They kissed, hands roaming, legs tangling. Due to her small size, they moved awkwardly at first, but found themselves comfortable enough. They made out for a while, gently removing clothes without haste or discretion, but when Mori's fingers began to stray towards her fly, she knew she couldn't keep him waiting forever.

She pushed his hand away, and shimmyed out of her trousers before he even knew what she was doing. Tiny white panties greeted his roaming eyes, and as he looked back up at her face, her eyes were downcast, cheeks ablaze. He kissed her gently, then began undoing his trousers.

She tugged down her panties, and he held a low moan in check. With some awkward positioning, she looped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his hips, and she could feel warmth poised at her entrance.

She buried her face against his neck, and with a sigh, said

"Okay."

He gently pushed into her, feeling the tightness symbolic of virginity. She was gritting her teeth, body tense, and as he pressed farther in, she let out a growl.

"Hn."

"Uh-uh. Just, don't stop, because then it'll hurt more."

"Ah."

And with a final thrust, was in. Mori's body was shaking slightly, at the realization that he had taken darling innocent Haruhi's virginity. And this time he hoped this wasn't a dream.

He waited as her body gradually relaxed, getting used to this invader. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, she gently moved her hips, making faces into his collar bone. He took that as his cue to begin. With a gently thrust, he began to make love to her, and soon they were moving together, arms around each other. They got more heated, moaning low, then loudly, their bodies breaking out in a light sheen of sweat. He couldn't help but notice that her thrusting had got more fervent and less careful, and by the way she was breathing, he had a feeling she was close to -

"Ah. AH. AH…" she gasped, eyes closing as her orgasm hit, body shuddering. He could feel her walls contracting around him, and the sensation was intense and with a few more thrusts, allowed his orgasm to occur. He rode it fully, eyes closed, face against her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of sex and sweat. This was love.

**Author's Musings: Yumm. That's all I can say. That, and I'm sorry I'm so slow! School is slowly eating me alive and I'm trying desperately to get a moment to write, but then I fall asleep!! :[**

**Peace (Back by popular demand) and (All you need is) Love**


	8. Ring A Ding Ding

Ring A Ding Ding!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

She opened her eyes, straining to see through the darkness. The room around her was pitch black, and for a moment she was reminded strongly of how the world would go silent and dark before a thunderstorm. She curled up instinctively, anticipating a crash and a flash, but instead, was greeted by warm flesh. She froze. No, she hadn't…but judging by the ache in her abdomen, she knew she had just given herself to Mori.

Strong arms wrapped around her, and drew her close to his chest, warmth seeping into her flesh. She relaxed against him, knowing that they shouldn't be here, not after school hours let out, not this late into the night. But part of her, well, most of her, didn't particularly care that much. All she wanted to do was be whisked away to a comfortable bed, without having to move, of course, and lay there, reveling in the warmth. As she started to doze off, Mori started to wake up. He disentangled himself, pulling his trousers back up and fastening the catch. He tugged his shirt on, then wrapped Haruhi in his jacket. She purred, curling up in his arms.

The limo ride was quick, the landscape clouded in dusky light. During the ride, Haruhi dozed on and off, awaking to strange surroundings. She didn't complain too much though, because she was lying comfortably in a large bed. The covers were soft and warm, and she snuggled under.

When she awoke from her nap, she sat upright, forgetting her nudity. As the covers fell to expose her bare torso, she gasped, clutching the blanket to her. Across the room, Mori sat in an armchair, nodding off. She felt bad, taking up this enormous bed, while he slept upright in that damn chair. She whisper shouted his name, attempting to get his attention.

"Senpai! Senpai! Sennnnpaaaai!"

His eyes hot open.

"Its Takashi."

For a brief moment he looked terrifying, but then his gaze softened and a smile flickered at the corners of his mouth. He stood, his unbuttoned shirt exposing his chest and abdomen, taut with many hours of kendo practice. He walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed and snaked a hand across the duvet to let it rest on her knee. She melted a little inside.

"You okay?"

"Better than okay, sen- Takashi." She blushed, letting her cropped hair fall into her eyes. He tipped her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. She responded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. At this point, she didn't care if the blanket covered her or not. As they fell back onto the bed, she smiled hard against his lips. She could get used to this.

A couple of hours, and several sweaty sex sessions later, they lay spent. As they lay there, chests moving up and down in rhythm, eyes closed, hair damp with sweat, they inhaled the primal scent of the room. All of a sudden, the door opened, flooding the room with light.

"Ugh!" came a boy's voice.

"Ah!" replied Haruhi.

"Hn."

"Ta-takashi. When you said you were busy, I didn't think you meant…busy!! Ohmy god, my brother's a pervert! A nasty pervert! Gross! And you! You let him be perverted! Ugh!!"

And with this eloquent speech, Satoshi turned and flounced out of the room, face distorted. He loved his brother, but always kind of assumed he was gay, or maybe even just not interested in anyone, male or female. All well. He'd congratulate him later on his good job of scoring. After all, it wasn't like he didn't know. His brother brings in a half naked girl, takes her up to his room, he hears banging on the wall, and the squeaking of the bed frame, and even something that sounded like a shriek once. He wasn't dumb.

Mori looked at Haruhi, eyes narrowed.

"He's an idiot."

Haruhi looked at the door that had been open only moments before.

"Yeah, well, he didn't need to see me butt naked," She said, running her hands through her hair. It was sweaty.

"Uck. I smell like the twins when they forget to shower for a couple days. I need to go home and get cleaned up."

She stood, and letting the covers fall away, paced naked over to where Mori had discarded his shirt. She put it on, buttoning it up and crossing her arms over the sheer material.

"Sen-Takashi."

He had been lounging there, watching her, enjoying her simplistic beauty, when something popped into his head. Perhaps instead of stealing secret moments alone among the halls of Ouran, they could live together, and make it easier. Then…he remembered, she was still a minor. Because he was not, he was pretty much able to do whatever the hell he liked, but he wasn't entirely sure the country would be okay with a minor female living with an adult man so close in age. But he had figured out a way around that.

"You what?!" shrieked Tamaki. He clutched his hair and sobbed.

"My daughter, my baby girl! You beast, you'll need her daddy's permission and I won't give it." He stuck his tongue out and retreated to his corner of despair.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Because of his knowledge of Mori's situation, he understood exactly where Mori was coming from.

"Marriage is an excellent option. Especially considering what you are expecting from Haruhi," Kyoya said, raising an eyebrow.

"Expecting from Haruhi?!" Tamaki shrieked louder, and launched himself against Kyoya.

"What is mommy saying, what does mommy mean by that?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, acknowledging his impatience. It had been a long day.

"Expecting as in…'expecting' or just…the other meaning?!" Tamaki said, breathing into Kyoya's ear. Kyoya twitched and pushed the blonde away.

"I honestly have no idea Tamaki. If Mori was 'expecting' something from Haruhi, well then, you know what that entails. And I doubt you would let your little girl get involved with our Senpai in such a way." He smiled, and narrowed his eyes.

"However, if your darling daughter is indeed expecting, why did you let her fall into the family way?"

He left Tamaki freaking out, knowing he had planted a seed of reality into that capricious little mind of his.

But what was he going to do? If Haruhi was indeed pregnant, which he doubted, considering Mori and and Haruhi were both very shy people, and not likely to just jump and get it on.

However, just a tiny bit of doubt continued to knaw at the back of his mind.

"We'll go and help you set everything up and get a ring for Haruhi some time this week, senpai."

Mori nodded. He could feel the butterflies already.

**Author's musings: Sorry this took forever and a day. School and work has been eating me alive and I'v also had writer's block, which sucks.**

**Peace and Love.**


	9. The Things I Do For You!

The Things I Do For You!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :]**

The jewelry shop was beyond intimidating. Sharply dressed sales people paced around, silently pressuring and frightening their clientele. Kyoya seemed unfazed, however. He merely looked, silently walking around, fingers pressed to his mouth. This being a "commoner's" store, the price tags didn't faze him. Mori followed, calmly eyeing the dark suited man who was intently staring at Kyoya. Mori didn't like it.

Soon Kyoya stopped short, causing Mori to walk into him, for once not paying attention. He rear ended Kyoya accidentally, his hips bumping against Kyoya's ass. Kyoya growled, then shot him a Shadow King glare before stepping to the side. The man in the dark coat watched them.

"Here. This one. I think she'll like it, don't you?"

Mori looked down. It was simple enough, because he knew Haruhi wouldn't accept something garish and frou-frou. The gold band was punctuated by a diamond cut in a heart shape and surrounded by tiny little diamonds that caught the light most appealingly.

"This is feminine enough, right? I do hope she'll accept, or else the tension in the club will be most unbearable," Kyoya said, eyeing Mori. Something flickered in his eyes, but then he pushed his glasses back up, the glare hiding a majority of the emotions Kyoya was prone to displaying.

A polished looking female shop assistant came over the counter, her dark suit just a tad too revealing. She had pushed her breasts up in an effort to attract Kyoya's attention, and maybe Mori's, but neither male paid too much attention. Kyoya pointed to ring in question.

"We will take this one, ma'am."

She responded mutely by opening the counter's glass and retrieving the ring. She packaged it in a tiny velvet box, then rang them up. Kyoya pulled out a credit card and she swiped it quickly. The whole transaction was over and done with within two minutes.

As the two men walked out of the store, Kyoya called back over his shoulder with an unusual lapse in manners,

"If you had wanted to get in my pants, you shouldn't have tried so hard."

Mori whipped his head around, and sure enough, the lady was pulled her jacket up, covering her cleavage and blushing to the extreme.

"Hn."

As they walked through the stores, heading back to the limousine, something struck Kyoya's mind.

"Now remember, Haruhi can not wear this at all times, especially not when the club is in action. Remember."

Mori nodded and his hand tightened on the tiny bag contained the key to the rest of his life.

"And remember Senpai. Keep her innocent until you marry her. These commoners do not tolerate such indiscretion."

And with that, he slid into the limo. Before Mori followed suit, he paused, trying desperately to remove the blush that had spread across his cheeks.

Yeah, indiscretion. That's what she was thinking the entire time they had slept together. Right.

When they were back at Ouran, walking through the halls on their way to the 3rd music room, when two identical red haired boys showed up, laughing and walking arm in arm.

"We found out something interesting, senpais," Hikaru said, grinning widely and eyeing his twin with their identical golden eyes.

"Oh really?" Kyoya said, raising an eyebrow.

"Do tell."

Mori didn't like were this was going.

"Our dear own wild type has…well, a wild side," Kaoru said, entangling himself with Hikaru.

"If you want to call it that," Hikaru said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kyoya turned to look at Mori.

"What are they saying."

Mori shrugged. As far as he was concerned, he didn't have a wild side, he was just…male. But if they wanted to justify him having a wild side, he'd show them.

"Hn."

"Well, even if he won't admit it," Hikaru began.

"We know. And we saw first hand," Kaoru said.

"We saw him manhandling Haruhi," Hikaru finished.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Kyoya said.

"After all, we all have needs, and how each person fulfills them is not really any of our business."

The twins sighed, but still looked mischievous. They had an idea.

Kyoya turned to Mori.

"You had better remember what I said. If Haruhi turns up 3 months pregnant to her wedding, people are going to assume, and assume correctly."

Half an hour later, the Host club was in full swing, the hosts being themselves and the girls fawning uncontrollably. Mori and Honey sat together, Honey munching his cake like a bulldozer in uniform, while Mori sat and sipped his tea. One girl was getting particularly friendly with Haruhi, and he was mildly irritated.

Haruhi was sitting on her couch, hands wrapped around the cup of tea on the table. This girl was friendly, but a tad too friendly. Haruhi could flirt and play a Host as well as the others, but she had a sinking feeling she was getting too good.

The girl was blushing and laughing, and starting to lean forward, eyes closing as if she intended to kiss Haruhi.

Mori saw this across the room and his eyes widened. It was time to play over protective guardian.


	10. Falling!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Bummer, man.**

As the girl leaned in, eyes closing, rosy lips inexplicably pursing, Haruhi panicked. She couldn't let this girl kiss her. That would just be too weird. But before she had enough to time to react, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, and pull her roughly to her feet. She stumbled and fell against Mori, who was holding on to her with a possessive gleam in his eye.

"Senpai," she gasped, eyes glazing over. Being this close to Mori was hazardous to her health. Well, at least to her disguise. Her stomach flipped over.

As if on cue-

"I know you aren't feeling well, Haruhi," he grumbled, eyes dark.

"You had a stomachache this morning."

Haruhi looked up at him, eyebrows twisting in confusion.

"What the hell-?" she began to exclaim, struggling against his grip. But before she could say anything else, she was interrupted. Again.

"Yes, how are you feeling, Haruhi?"

Kyouya's cool voice slipped into her ear and suddenly it clicked. She faked a loud cough and hunched over, grimacing,

"Yes, I am feeling a tad sick today. I don't know if it was something I ate, or what." She said, leaning on Mori. His body was warm and she missed the sensation of his body against hers as he stood back. Kyoya eyed her.

"Shall you go home for the day, Haruhi? We can't have you sick for our Host Club Ball. Ooops, did I just let that slip?" He said as Haruhi jerked her head up.

"Take her home Mori, and make sure she gets bed rest. But do try your best to not catch anything, will you? We can't have both of you sick. And Mori, mind your self."

Mori nodded, then scooped Haruhi up. The girls simultaneously swooned.

"His body!!"

"His eyes!!"

"He's so sweet!!"

Honey grumped over his cake.

"Usa-chan, at least we have each other."

Usa-merely sat there, droopy eyes staring into the cake in front of him.

The car ride back to Haruhi's home was long, but passed by unbelievably fast. She sat on Mori's lap, arms around his neck, purring into the junction of his shoulder and neck.

He was suppressing a grin. But then remembered the girl back at the Host Club.

"Haruhi."

She sat up, and looked at him with worried eyes. That tone said so much with just one word.

"Sen- Mori. About that girl, I promise I had no intention of kissing her. I swear."

"Hn."

A satisfied grunt escaped as the limousine braked to a halt. The apartment flats looked as bleak as ever compared to the extravagant mansions the Host Club went home to at night.

But it was home, and who was she to deny the safety and comfort of the familiar. They exited to limo and hurried up the stairs.

Haruhi dug around for a key and finally managed to get into her home. Mori looked as if he wanted to follow, and Haruhi would have let him in a heartbeat. But he paused on the doorstep, and his eyes darkened.

"Good night, Haruhi."

He leaned in and kissed her gently, his lips smooth on hers. She kissed him back, her tip toes straining to reach him properly.

He broke the kiss all too soon, and turned and left, flashing one gunmetal look back at her before getting into the black limousine.

She shut the door. She couldn't believe how her stomach twisted for him! If she didn't know better, she'd say she was falling in love. And oddly enough, the sentiment sat just right with her.

**Author's Musings: I'm not going to apologize for taking so damn long to get another story up, because I know it won't matter. Just now I feel insanely bad. That, and this particular installment is lacking something like crazy! I know, I know. I'm working on it. :[**


	11. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Surprise?**

**But this one is longer, and I hope it'll help make up for the lack of updating. Yes? No? Maybe so?**

Mori sat at his desk, pondering life. It was actually pretty good, believe it or not. He had a beautiful woman in his life, and a place to call home. Unfortunately, the price at which it came still pained him.

He stood, and paced over to his wardrobe. Time to get out of these damned uniforms. He stripped, the azure jacket and black pants falling to the floor. He eyed the clothes in front of him for a moment, slightly enjoying the fresh breeze he felt, before pulling on a pair of jeans and a t shirt. So unlike him, so…casual. But he felt it was time for a change, at least temporarily. He eyed his watch. Four thirty. He rang for the limo to pulled around front. He grabbed his wallet, and phone, and wordlessly paced downstairs. He passed by Satoshi who eyed the casual young man, and promptly dropped his plate of food in shock.

"MORI!" he roared at the exiting man.

The door slammed behind and he jogged slightly down the graveled pathway towards the sleek black limo. He opened before the driver could even get out of his seat. He slid into the leather grasp and reach for a bottle of champagne. The driver raised his eyebrows at the pretentious act, but said nothing. After all, Mori was the man of the house.

"Where too, my good sir?" the driver asked, fixing his hat unnecessarily.

"Hn."

"Right, sir. We will be at Miss Fujioka's residence in twenty minutes."

Before long, they pulled up in front of the apartments. Mori wondered if the other residents ever wondered why a limousine kept appearing. After all, no one worth that much lived in any of _these_ apartments, right? Right?

He walked up the stairs, stopping before her door. He knocked.

She heard a knock. Who could that be now? She had just gotten comfortable and was not in the mood to go out and do anything. She really hoped Hikaru and Kaoru had not come up with some hare brained scheme - again. Earlier that day they had quipped about a threesome. She had shot that idea down in a heartbeat, no matter how much it made her stomach turn in excitement. She prayed silently as she reached for the doorknob, and opened it to find -

"Mori! Hello! I mean, uh, why…what, what are you doing here?" she stuttered, shyly backing away from the door. She wasn't exactly the most decently dressed. She was wearing a large, oversized T shirt, and it barely covered her completely. Since she had been planning on going to sleep, she figured it wouldn't matter. What on earth had prompted her to answer the door like this?

Mori's eyes widened. She looked so…sexy. From her disheveled short brown hair, to her half lidded eyes. He felt a stirring in his groin and lowered his gaze, sighing. She looked up at his, unaware of what she had done wrong. She stepped closer, tippy toeing to reach his face. She placed her hands around his face and forced him to look at her.

"What's wrong, Mori?"

"Hnn."

"Of course. Why don't you actually come inside instead of standing out there like an idiot?" she said, pulling him into the dim apartment. He shut the door on his way in, and when it slammed shut, eyed Haruhi.

She was looking at his with a confused look marring her features.

"Mori-"

Even as she began to speak, he had leaned down and pressed his mouth to her slightly pursed lips. Her eyes widened at this unexpected act, but relented. She kissed him back, opening her lips slightly. He wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall. She gasped as he did this blatantly sexual move, but did not resist. She never resisted. She wrapped her legs around his waist, uncaring and unnoticing of the way her t shirt draped around her hips. They kissed furiously, tongues playing, lips locking, breaths gasping for air every now and again.

He slid a hand onto her hips, finding bare skin. He then slowly slid his hand up, brushing her rib cage on his way up. She gasped as his fingers brushed her nipple and squeezed gently. She opened her eyes slightly only to see his eyes resembled thunderheads. She suppressed a groan- this was a side of Mori no one saw, and she was glad it was all hers.

They groped a bit more, then stopped as he picked her up more securely and paced back to her bedroom.

They almost hit the doorjamb. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to French him halfway down the hall?

When they got to her bedroom, he laid her down gently, then stripped off his t shirt. She admired his body for a split second before he came down on top of her, pressing his mouth to hers, hands moving so fast over her body, she wondered vaguely if he had more that he kept hidden.

He soon stripped her t shirt of, and was pleased to find she wore only panties underneath. He grinned into her mouth uncharacteristically. She squirmed beneath him. She wanted him, now. And here he was, lollygagging and still wearing his damn jeans. She whined loudly through his lips and her little fingers tugged at his buttoned jeans. He stopped, raising himself off of her. She blushed that he could see her so clearly, but then relaxed. It was Mori. She loved him. It was alright.

He stripped off his jeans, and watched her reaction. He had conveniently forgotten boxers. She blushed at his manhood, bobbing back and forth, erect and excited. She giggled. They always looked funny, no matter who it was attached too.

He growled playfully and lowered himself down. She squirmed more, and when he lowered his hand to touch between her legs, he was greeted his the lack of panties. She waved them around just out of reach. Sneaky. She had gotten good at this. He rubbed her gently, fingers moist.

He shook his head. If someone had told him in the beginning of the year, that he would be with Haruhi in every sense of the word, he would have laughed. But here he was, buried inside her, tangled in arms and legs, making her groan and gasp with every thrust. She felt amazing, as always, and could never get enough of her. Slowly, he moved in and out, and she moaned with every agonizing stroke. She opened her eyes and glared at him for being such a tease. He smiled and buried his face in her neck. Soon the pace had picked up, and she had only managed to get out a squeak with each thrust. He was close to moaning himself, but stifled his noises in her neck. She smelled good, like coconut.

Soon she began to gasp and grind against him in a he new meant she was coming.

Sure enough, she began to gasp and cry out, repeating his name in a way he would never forget. And it was these cries that brought him over the edge. He buried himself deep and let go, and listened to her murmur sweet nothings. As he finished, he felt the tendrils of sleep poke at his brain. He raised his head to look at Haruhi, but she had already drifted off. He kissed her gently, then lowered his face back down. Soon he was asleep too. But not without one last thought.

**I love you.**


	12. For Shame

**Shameful post!**

Okay, so because I might be borderline retarded; well, most mentally challenged people I have met are smarter than me, so...anyways! I can't get my poll to work, which is a major bummer. But because I value the time of my readers and reviewers, I will put it up here.

**Would you be interested in reading a Twilight fan fic by me?**

Be brutally honest! I need to get this out of my system, one way or another!

**Love, Steph.**


	13. Do You Know How Much You Mean to Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. **

Two months passed. School was coming to an end and even the most uptight of students were becoming antsy and agitated. The weather outside was beautiful. Warm, sunny with just a slight breeze that shook the flowers gently. Haruhi was not among the spared. She longed to be outside, free from this damn desk and her damn teacher. She fidgeted, playing with her tie, her short hair- (although it had been growing it as of lately), her pen. She wanted to be free from this class.

As soon enough, she was. She hurried to the 3rd music room, walking with excited strides. Only a few more days remained before school ended, and she would be free for at least the summer. Her grades were good, as she couldn't afford to fail, and nothing was tying her back.

She reached for the doorknobs of the room, when the double doors flew open. The shadow king himself stood there, looking impeccable as always. He cocked his eyebrow as she looked up at him; he had a good reason for intercepting her.

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai?" She asked, sheepishly stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"I as wondering ( a lie. Kyoya didn't wonder. He planed) if perhaps you had considered your looming wedding with Mori. I know of his…offer from his rival family and really, it is high time you got the ceremony over with. Can't have you running about pregnant and unwed. What will everyone think?" He smirked.

Haruhi shrugged.

"But I'm not pregnant. So there's no need to worry senpai."

He narrowed his eyes before pushing his glasses up the narrow bridge of his nose.

"Really, Haruhi. You might want to check the date before making such declarations."

And with that ominous statement, he left, coat fluttering behind him for tiny second.

She gulped. She didn't have time for this now! She needed to plan that stupid wedding. And she was not wearing a stupid dress.

"Oh Haruhi!!"

The twins had collided with her and now flanked her, golden eyes wide with something akin to excitement. It frightened her.

"We took it upon ourselves to make something for you in honor of your marriage to Mori senpai." Hikaru said, massaging her shoulders.

Kaoru pulled out a large bundle of clothe. White cloth.

"Oh no, you didn't-" Haruhi began.

"Oh but we did!" Kaoru said, pulling out a silky dress. It was simple, unusual for the Hitachiin twins, but pretty. Two straps, an empire waisted dress with tiny silver beading along the hem was held up to Haruhi.

"Really, I'm flattered, but I don't want to wear a dress-" She began.

"Please, Haruhi, it would mean-" Hikaru began.

"The world to us." Kaoru finished.

She sighed. It was really pretty, and they had obviously worked hard on it. She couldn't turn them down. She relented.

"Thank you, really. I…I can't find the words to express how much this means." She said, hugging the twins in turn. They blushed, hugging her back, then left, surprisingly speechless.

She hugged the dress to herself, inhaling the spicy scent of the twins.

They do care, no matter how stupid they may act sometimes, she thought. She turned, intending to place the dress somewhere safe until she could take it home, but instead found herself facing Mori's solid chest. She smiled up at him. Last night had been particularly explosive. However, his face was as stoic as ever.

"Haruhi." He said, bending down on one knee. He propped open a tiny velvet box. The ring inside was anything but tiny. A large diamond glittered, flanked by smaller, but still brilliant diamonds. The setting was platinum and intricate. It must have cost a fortune.

"Will you marry me?"

Haruhi gaped. She knew she would have had to at some point. But when he did it like this- she felt so loved. As if it wasn't necessity pulling them together, but true love. She blinked away tears - it wasn't like her to get emotional like this - and nodded.

"Of course!"

**Author's musings: Aw, I wish my boyfriend would propose. :P**


	14. A What Appointment!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. **

The plans for the wedding just sort of collided with each other and Haruhi really had no idea how they had gotten done. But they had, believe it or not. School had ended weeks ago and the summer bug had settled in. However, when she wasn't sleeping in, she was picking flowers, shoes, color swatches and other ridiculous things that she wished someone else would do. Like Kyoya. This was definitely his forte, aside from the whole feminine aspect. Now, they were in the final stretch. The wedding day was set for July 10th, and it was only a week away. For Haruhi it hadn't really sunk in that she was going to be a wife, a married woman! She was currently standing in the hall where she was going to be married in…and ignoring Hikaru and Kaoru, who were pestering her about her honeymoon.

"So where are you going, Haruhi?" Kaoru said, draping a slender arm on her shoulder. Now that they were out of school, they dressed much more casually, although always put together. Hikaru leaned on the other shoulder.

"And what are you going to do, pray tell?" Hikaru said, narrowing his eyes as he murmured in her ear. She jumped.

"Well, its not for you to know, now is it. Now stop, Mori'll be here any minute and if he sees you guys hanging on me he won't like it," she replied, blushing at the thoughts of just what exactly she _was_ going to do.

The twins saw right through her bluff and kissed her on the cheek simultaneously.

"We are actually very proud of you, Haruhi. Who would have thought when we first met you, thinking you were this tiny little awkward boy, that you would grow up and get married to our own local resident giant!" Hikaru said. Kaoru punched in the side.

The twins smiled as Haruhi stuttered, at a loss for words. Finally, she decided to do something uncharacteristic and lunged forward, hugging the twins.

"Thank you."

The twins sauntered away, far to touchy feeling as always. She giggled. She was going to miss those loonies. She froze as a hand rested itself on her shoulder, but relaxed when the heat emanating from it revealed it as Mori. She turned, smiling up at him. His eyes were bright and crinkled at the corners with a smile. She threw her arms around his chest and buried her face in his t shirt.

Kyoya followed shortly, clearing his throat and pushing up his glasses with one elegantly extended finger.

"I have the honeymoon all situated. You will be leaving to Paris promptly after the reception. You will have two weeks there, during which you may do whatever you wish. I have arranged for some prepaid passes to made available to you if you should choose to sightsee at all, but I doubt they will be used," Kyoya said, looking down at his book.

"Now, I need to steal Haruhi away from you, Mori senpai. She needs to make it to the salon in time her appointment."

Haruhi looked up in confusion.

"Salon? Appointment? What?" She said loudly, tugging on Mori nervously.

"Oh yes, Haruhi, you cannot possibly get married looking like _that._"

She looked at her nails. Uneven, slightly rough, no polish. And she honestly had no idea how to do her makeup for the wedding. God, Kyoya could be so _right_. It was infuriating.

"Fine. I'll go. But I'm going to complain the whole way there, Kyoya," she said, shoving her hands into her pockets and glancing at Mori, who was watching rather apologetically.

He had known.

"Oh, my Fujioka, please, be my guest. Because," he said, whisking her out to a waiting limousine, "I am not going with. Enjoy!"

The door slammed shut on her protests. Damn him and his wily ways! She turned in the seat, looking out the back window as the vehicle sped away. She managed to wave to Mori as they left, but anticipation for her salon appointment left little room for anything else. She had never been before, and had no idea what to expect. Would they torture her before or after the pedicure?

Oh the strifes of a being a female. She liked it better being a boy.

**Author's Musings: Herp Derp.**


	15. Just Married!

**Disclaimer; I don't own these characters.**

The day of the wedding. Mori couldn't believe it. Here he was, dressed to the nines in his tuxedo, hair combed nicely and smelling faintly of spearmint. And, believe it or not, there were butterflies making themselves at home in his stomach. Him, the stoic being that never showed anything, felt anything, was nervous as hell. He was about to become a husband, to get married to the woman he had loved. He reflected for a moment; Haruhi had gone from insignificant boy, to indescribably intriguing female to full grown woman in the time he had known her, and it surprised him to think that this was where his life had taken him.

He had not foreseen the death of his family, aside from Satoshi, and he had not foreseen the events that had led to this very day. He looked around, smoothing his hair nervously.

Kyoya stood a way away, impeccably dressed as always, glasses halfway down his nose. He glanced up at Mori and flashed him a smile; quick as it was, it was uncharacteristic for the shadow king, and Mori smiled back weakly before shaking his head. This day was already unbelievably weird. The twins were dressed in matching maroon tuxedos, playing around with some of the bridesmaids. Because Haruhi wasn't exactly chummy with many women, the Host club had chosen a few choice customers to participate. Honey had flitted around, dragging Usa-chan around with him, both dressed in sky blue tuxedos. They looked adorable as they approached Mori. Mori felt bad, for hadn't been the body guard he should have been to the tiny martial artist, but he had new responsibilities. He knelt before the blonde, who reached out and placed a palm on Mori's face.

"Takashi - I…thank you, for everything. I'm going to miss you so so much!" said Honey, tears gathering in his eyes. He pouted slightly. He was gonna miss his giant.

Mori smiled, eyes twinkling.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mitskuni."

Tamaki strolled into the room, passing Honey without so much as a glance. The club was still close, but not as much as they once had been, what with Mori and Haruhi getting married. He wore a black tux and smoothed back hair that did his looks justice. He stopped before Mori, who eyed the young man with apprehension. He knew how Tamaki considered Haruhi his 'daughter' and maintained more than just brotherly love for the brunette, but there wasn't much Tamaki could do about it now, except accept the fact that one of the most capable people at Ouran was going to take of his daughter.

"Senpai, take care of my daughter. I'm entrusting you with her well being, and if I find out that

you've hurt her in any way, I'll… I'll… do something very terrible to you," he gushed out

emotionally. He looked down at the rose in his lapel and pulled it, smelling it gently before

placing it into Mori's lapel.

"Of course, Tamaki," Mori replied, placing a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. The blonde was totally

crazy, but meant well, regardless of his actions and freak outs. They shared a smile then both started as the sound of the wedding march began.

"Well, its time," Tamaki quipped, smoothing his jacket self consciously. Kyoya and Tamaki took

their places at the altar and looked on respectively as Mori strolled up the aisle and took his

place. The twins and Honey followed and stood with the other two young men, dashing as

always. The turnout was not excessive, but they had a fair amount of family and friends present and dressed in their best. But the crowning moment was when the doors opened and through them walked Haruhi, on the arm of her father. She looked beautiful, a vision in white. Her gown was empire waisted with delicate silver beading and two straps that accented her shapely shoulders. She wore her hair simply, pulled up. Her hair had grown, but not enough for an elaborate up do, so she made do. She could thank Kyoya's salon for that. Her brown eyes were highlighted with a vibrant purple and silver color that made them pop, and her nude lips parted in a smile at the sight of Mori. The walk to the altar passed far to quickly, and her father sat down, dabbing at his eyes with his hanky.

The ceremony was simple and the vows were exchanged with tears in their eyes. It only felt like a moment had past when the priest announced that they may kiss. She smiled up at him, lost in his grey eyes, which were clouded with extreme happiness.

She leaned up, and he leaned down and their lips met in the first kiss they would share as husband and wife. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close, kissing her with fervor. She laughed against his lips. Always so rambunctious, this one.

They broke the kiss and turned to leave, the crown cheering and whistling. The sound seemed to rush back to them and it hit them all at once; they were married! Haruhi began to run, but Mori scooped her up, and amidst the handfuls of rice and petals, carried her to the limo which would take them to the reception.

They couldn't keep their hands off of each other in the car. Nobody questioned Haruhi's smile, and no one questioned Mori's sweaty hair.

The reception lasted far too long, and the newly wedded couple was anxious to be alone. They managed tearful goodbyes and fielded congratulations and accepted gifts with poise. The most exciting part came when she decided to throw the bouquet. It was full of beautiful roses and baby's breath and wrapped in a satin bow. She stood with her back to the small group that had gathered, which included her father and Tamaki. She threw the bouquet and turned quickly to watch it land. Tamaki caught it, and gasped, then let out a shriek. And with that turned and promptly tossed the bouquet to Kyoya, whose eyes widened in true shock for the first time in years. It was a great laugh, but nobody had the heart to see if Tamaki had been serious.

But soon, they decided it was time to go. Paris awaited, along with its gleaming lights and historic beauty. They said goodbyes and thank yous and turned to leave. As he carried her again to the limousine, he nuzzled her hair.

"I love you, Haruhi."

"I love you too, Takashi," she replied kissing his nose. They slid into the car and off it sped. Neither of them noticed the cans clanking from behind the vehicle, or the rice or the JUST MARRIED scrawled on the rear window. They were lost in each other.

The End

**Author's musings: And there it is. :]**


End file.
